The present invention relates to a clip for a door frame system, a door frame system, and a method of interconnecting elements of the door frame system using a clip.
Some doors are commercially available with an assembled door frame. During installation, the door frame is inserted into an opening in a wall or other structure. The door frame then is nailed or otherwise secured to the surrounding structure. Such pre-assembled door frames can occupy a considerable amount of space, and therefore may be bulky and expensive to transport. Many such door frames also include miter cuts at their comers (e.g., at 45 degree angles) or other features which make it difficult to convert the pre-assembled door frame from a left-hand opening configuration to a right-hand opening configuration and vice versa.
It therefore is often desirable to sell, distribute and/or transport door frames in an unassembled state, rather than in the assembled state. Unassembled door frames, however, require assembly when they arrive at an installation site. Until the individual parts of the door frame (e.g., the header and the leg member) are assembled or secured in place, they are awkward to handle. It also it not unusual for the individual parts of the unassembled door frame to become misaligned with respect to one another while they are being secured in place.
There is consequently a need in the art for a convenient and reliable way of securing individual elements of a door frame to one another before and/or after being transported to an installation site, and before insertion into the opening where the door frame will be mounted.